A Wolfe in Sheep's Clothing
by jodm
Summary: He's brilliant. He seldom leaves home. He hates to travel. He collects orchids. And that brings him to Hawaii and a case of murder with Five-O. A classic-style detective story featuring Nero Wolfe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hawaii Five-O belongs to CBS. Nero Wolfe and Archie Goodwin were created by Rex Stout and are the property of his estate. No copyright infringement is intended._

_This story was inspired by Rex Stout's classic, __Black Orchids._

_In the Nero Wolfe mysteries, the story is always told in the first person by Archie Goodwin. _

_I have followed this convention in the portions of this tale centering on Wolfe._

* * *

**A WOLFE IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING**

* * *

**Chapter1: The Million-Dollar Orchid**

_** Archie Goodwin:**_

Very few things can induce my boss, Nero Wolfe, to leave his classic New York brownstone with its elevator, comfortable (for his seventh of a ton) furniture, superb cook Felix Brenner, and its ten thousand orchids housed in three glassed-in rooms on the top floor. That's what did it: orchids, specifically a new and extremely rare species of orchid belonging to a collector here in Honolulu, a collector whose assistant was now very, very dead. And so, that's the reason Wolfe and I are sitting in Wolfe's suite at the Royal Hawaiian being questioned by a couple of cops from Hawaii Five-O.

Who am I? For you out-of-towners who don't know me, I'm Archie Goodwin, expert licensed private investigator in my own right and assistant to Nero Wolfe, New York's - and just maybe the entire country's - best detective. And it's partly my fault that we're here being scrutinized by McGarrett and his associate, Dan Williams.

But maybe I'd better back up a bit and, as the old saying goes, begin at the beginning.

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**One week ago . . .**_

I was sitting in Wolfe's office typing up the latest germination records for his prize cymbidium hybrids. I'd already sorted the mail and stacked it neatly on the big guy's desk and was looking forward to a quiet day and a date with my girlfriend Lily Rowan. Dinner at Rusterman's and dancing at a hot new club: just what I needed to break up the monotony of three weeks without a case. The bank balance was still hefty and because of that, Wolfe saw no reason to exert himself and exercise that all-knowing brain of his. Of course, in another week or so I'd have to badger him about getting back to work so he could continue to support those ten thousand beauties on the top floor.

The rumble of the elevator announced his return from his morning session with the orchids, He entered into the office, placed a raceme of bright pink orchids in its usual vase and greeted me with his customary "Good morning, Archie. Did you sleep well?"

At my nod, he settled his seventh of a ton in the custom-made desk chair and sorted through his mail, stopping at a report from the National Botanical Garden in DC, home to a collection of orchids second only to his own. A snorted "Impossible!" caught my attention.

"What's impossible, Boss?"

Wolfe motioned me to his desk and pointed to a picture in the report."This. A newly-discovered species of orchid from the Amazon rainforest. Incredible."

"Incredible" barely described it: a velvety dark blue-violet, almost black, blossom, a burgundy central labellum edged in yellow, main petals sprinkled with pale pink dots. A _Cattleya_, a bloom unique among its kind. I could see that Wolfe was already planning a way to acquire a specimen. He'd been seduced by that little beauty.

"Instructions, Archie." Wolfe's bark alerted me that something unusual was in the offing. We didn't have a case, so that could mean only one thing . . .

His next words confirmed my suspicions. "This new orchid was found by a Dr. Howard Ito of Honolulu, Hawaii. Call him and arrange a meeting for next Monday. When you have done that, book three first class seats to Hawaii and make reservations at the Royal Hawaiian, two suites." He studied the photo of the magnificent flower for a moment before adding, "Call the _Gazette _and invite Lon Cohen for dinner tonight. Ask him to bring any information he can glean on Dr. Ito."

Wolfe leaned back in his chair and groaned in displeasure. He hated traveling and hated planes most of all. He gave me a "get going" look and rang for his customary beer while I went to let Fritz know we'd be having a guest for dinner.

If I'd known what we were in for, I'd have convinced Wolfe to stay home.

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Honolulu: Five-O  
**_

"An orchid show!" Steve McGarrett growled as he put down the phone. "The Governor wants us to provide security at an orchid show."

"What for?" Kono laughed. "To keep da wahines from stealing da flowers?"

"It's about that black orchid, isn't it?" Danny questioned. "Seems it's unique and probably worth a small fortune. A thief could get rich selling cuttings."

"Or holding it for ransom," Chin added.

"OK, OK," Steve brought the banter to an end. "Anyone here have enough experience with orchids to meet with this Dr. Ito and see what he needs?"

"Doc Ito? From U of H? My Auntie Malina knows da guy-she's given him cuttings from her own plants. Calls 'em hy . . . hy something or other."

"Hybrids, Kono," Danny explained. "Comes from combining genetic material from two different plants to make a new one."

"Since you know so much about orchids, Danno," McGarrett smirked, "why don't you meet with the good doctor. Take Kono with you."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Detective Williams! Kono!" The affable botanist greeted the officers. "How good of you to come so quickly. And Kono, please thank your aunt for the new hybrid. As she thought, it's a new species. I've taken the liberty of naming it after her."

"She'll like dat," the big Hawaiian laughed. "She loves putterin' around with her flowers."

"Professor?" A younger man entered the greenhouse. "Sorry, I didn't know you had visitors. Are you here to see the orchids?"

"My chief lab assistant and one of my best grad students, Eric Kim," Ito said. "Officers Williams and Kalakaua, Five-O. And now, gentlemen, let me introduce you to my pride and joy, the unique black orchid. I have two complete plants and three corms that can be used for propagation."

Dan let out a low whistle. "They're beautiful! I've never seen anything like them. They must be extremely valuable."

"They are," Ito agreed. "This orchid is a new species of _Cattleya _and is as yet unnamed. The propagation rights alone would be worth hundreds of thousands, enough to make anyone a rich man."

"Yourself included?" Dan questioned.

Ito shook his head. "Those rights belong to the university and will be used to fund scholarships to this department. I was a scholarship student myself once upon a time and now want to return the favor and give others the opportunities I had."

"And that's why you requested Five-O to handle security for the exhibit," Dan stated. "Have you had anyone asking to see the orchid? Or acquire a cutting?''

"The preliminary report in the proceedings of the National Botanic Garden has generated a lot of interest. I've had requests from all around the country, including several from the East Coast. One collector, Nero Wolfe from New York, has an appointment with me on Monday."

"Nero Wolfe," Dan mused. "Where have I heard that name before?"

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**New York: Archie Goodwin**_

"OK, Archie, what does the big man want now?" Lon Cohen queried when I reached him at his office at the _Gazette_ with an invitation for dinner.

"Just some information about Dr. Howard Ito and the black orchid. Wolfe knows him by reputation but has never actually met him. The boss has a bad case of orchid avarice.

"I'll see what I can do," the veteran newsman said. "For one of Fritz's dinners, I'll get right on it.

Might even cover the story myself."

"Don't even think about it," I laughed as I hung up the phone.

Fritz Brenner has to be one of the best chefs in the country and one of the very few able to please the palate of Nero Wolfe. Fritz's pork loin a l'orange garnished with home grown rosemary and served with new red potatoes and steamed asparagus was superb and just what was needed to tempt Lon into spilling all he knew about Doc Ito.

We moved to Wolfe's office for coffee (Jamaica Blue Mountain, of course). Lon took a sip and began, "Time to pay for dinner. Howard Ito: born in Lihue, Kauai; father was a gardener on one of the estates there. Earned his BS from the University of Hawaii and his PhD. from UCLA. Now head of the botany department at U of H and a consultant for the National Botanical Garden. They funded several of his expeditions. Married; two kids. Lives quietly. Several publications on rare and endangered plants; currently researching methods of propagation. He's one of the sponsors of the up-coming orchid show and has asked Five-O to coordinate security."

"Five-O?" I questioned.

"State police. That's all I've got."

"Satisfactory," Wolfe nodded his thanks. "I have an appointment with him next Monday. Please send references to his latest publications."

"He's coming here?" Lon questioned.

"No. Archie and I are going there."

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Honolulu: Five-O**_

"Nero Wolfe?" McGarrett questioned as he stared out the office window. "I read something about him several months ago. He's a private investigator who solved a major embezzlement case in New York City. He's reputed to be somewhat eccentric."

"He also likes orchids," Kono added helpfully.

"OK, Danno, check with NYPD. Get some background on the man. Chin, Kono; check the hotels-see if he has reservations at any of them."

"On it, Boss," Chin answered as the three officers went about their assigned tasks.

Steve wasn't surprised when Dan returned less than an hour later. "Wolfe isn't the most popular guy with NYPD," he commented. Steve raised an eyebrow and signaled the younger man to continue.

"Eccentric's definitely the word to describe him. He operates out of his house, rarely leaves the premises. Most of the legwork is handled by his associate, Archie Goodwin. He's solved several major cases for the local police. I spoke with an Inspector Cramer who describes Wolfe as the most brilliant detective in the country and possibly the most exasperating. He's also an orchid collector, so it's got to be Dr. Ito's plants that brought him out here. Cramer's having some photos telexed."

"Good work, Danno," Steve smiled. "Hope he doesn't find any crimes to solve on this rock."

"One more thing, Steve. Cramer says the man's insufferable."

_o-o-o-o-o_

Eric Kim shrugged out of his lab smock, hung the garment on its usual peg, took one last look at the rare orchids, and bid "good night" to his superior.

Ito couldn't resist teasing. "Date with your girl tonight?"

Kim feigned a yawn. "No, just a big microbiology test tomorrow and a report to finish on natural hybridization in hibiscus. I'm hoping for publication." He barely heard his superior's "Good luck!" as he headed for his old car. He drove to an isolated phone booth and dialed a number he'd come to know well.

"Got our patsy, boss. A guy from the Mainland. Name's Wolfe. Nero Wolfe." He gave a few more pieces of information and hung up, a satisfied smile on his face. He expected to be well-paid for this little caper.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Justine Vashon was more than satisfied. Nero Wolfe! Fate had delivered one of her chief rivals into her hands. She'd hated the man ever since he'd deprived her of a chance to acquire a collection of rare golden orchids from the estate of a deceased collector. Even more, he'd briefly suspected her of being the cause of the man's death. As if she'd sully her hands with something as mundane as murder! Someone else's hands? Perhaps. She moved to the lanai of her small rented cottage. Only something as precious as a one-of-a-kind specimen would be bait enough to lure Wolfe out of his brownstone castle and into her trap. She was going to enjoy every moment of the hunt. All she needed was a hunter. She picked up the phone . . .

"Honoré?"

_o-o-o-o-o_

* * *

_**Note: **__ Rex Stout, an acknowledged master of the art of detective fiction. published his first Nero Wolfe novel, __Fer de Lance__, in 1934 and his last, __A Family Affair__, in 1975, the year of his death. With the permission of Stout's estate, Robert Goldsborough has continued the series, bringing the novels into a contemporary setting. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Set-Up**

* * *

_**Archie Goodwin**_

"Acceptable," Wolfe huffed as he looked around the suite before settling his bulk into an oversized chair.

_More than acceptable, _the thought ran through my brain. The suite was absolutely luxurious, the best the Royal Hawaiian had to offer. Mine, although smaller, was nothing to complain about either, especially with the lanai overlooking the beach with its assortment of beautiful women. Maybe I could talk the big man into giving me a few extra days' vacation after he'd met with Ito and was safely on a plane bound for New York. Nah, not a chance, I realized. I'll probably be babysitting a black orchid.

For anyone who doesn't know the guy, Nero Wolfe is a creature of habit. He even solves mysteries according to his own schedule - during the four hours a day he keeps office hours. Even here in the paradise of the Pacific, he keeps to the same routine, so it was no surprise when he called room service and ordered his usual beer, two bottles of imported Belgian lager and a very chilled pilsner glass. And what do you know? The hotel had it.

Beer consumed, he went to the desk, arranged his bulk as comfortably as possible, and pulled out his latest book, a biography of Captain James Cook, the British discoverer of the Islands. A "huff" or two and he was lost in his reading. That gave me a two-hour break, so I decided to go exploring. And that's when I met Detective Dan Williams.

My detective instincts kicked in as I wandered across the lobby. Something about the curly-haired kid talking to one of the hotel staff screamed "cop" to my practiced eye. When I heard Wolfe's name mentioned, I figured I'd better introduce myself.

"Archie Goodwin, Nero Wolfe's assistant." _Assistant? Indispensible right-hand man is more like it! _OK, so I'm a bit conceited.

The kid flashed a badge. "Dan Williams, Hawaii Five-O." Noting my questioning look, he continued, "State Police."

"Detective Williams is Five-O's second-in-command," the staffer, who turned out to be the hotel's chief of security, added. "We're just going over arrangements for the orchid show."

I gave the kid a good once-over. He looked barely old enough to be a cop, much less a detective. "Mr. Wolfe and I are here for the show. He has an appointment with Professor Ito tomorrow."

"I know," Williams grinned. "The professor's looking forward to showing off the black orchid. We'll probably see you at the show. Enjoy your stay in Hawaii." He noticed the way I was eyeing the girls. "And the scenery."

I planned to. I just wish I'd known what was coming.

_o-o-o-o-o_

By the time I'd gotten back to my room and changed, I realized Wolfe would be getting restless. He'd be getting hungry - and that posed a major problem. Good detective that he is, the big man had already solved it.

"Archie, we will dine in the hotel's Terrace Restaurant. _Chef de Cuisine _Fuji Kobiaji is reputed to be one of the two best chefs in the state. I hope to find the meal satisfactory.

He did. And the scenery wasn't bad, either.

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Five-O**_

Kono gagged down an over-large mouthful of cold saimin. "Knew we shoulda called LeBeau's. His grilled mahi sandwiches - dat's ono kaukau."

McGarrett's glower called him back to the discussion. "All right, gentlemen. We've gone over Chin's embezzlement case and the jewelry store robberies in Waikiki. Now what about that orchid show?"

"I checked with security at the Royal Hawaiian," Danny answered. "The orchids will be set up on Tuesday. Professor Ito's specimens are the most valuable, but several other growers will also be represented. The hotel estimates there will be over $150,000 worth of plants on display, not counting those priceless black orchids."

"Some of my Auntie Malina's are gonna be there, too." Kono added as he grabbed an egg roll.

"We'll post a special guard on them," McGarrett laughed.

"Actually, Steve," Danny continued his report, "the hotel has hired some extra security guards. I've asked HPD to check their credentials. We'll be there for the opening reception and Kono and I will check on things during the day Wednesday and Thursday."

"Good, Danno," the lead detective said. "At least this is one event where I don't anticipate any trouble."

"One more thing," Williams noted. "I met Nero Wolfe's assistant Archie Goodwin today ."

"And?"

"Not much. I think he was more interested in the girls than the flowers."

"And you weren't?" McGarrett returned. Dan blushed as the meeting broke up in laughter.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Honoré Vashon leaned against one of the ironwood pines sheltering a battered table in the old Barber's Point picnic area. _Justine! She hasn't contacted me in years. Why now?_

The answer came as a rented compact car pulled into the parking lot and his younger sister approached. Anxiety - or was it anticipation - marked her demeanor. _Impossible to tell with her. She wants something and expects me to give it to her. Maybe I will. For a price._

"Honoré!" the dark-haired woman greeted him, arms outstretched.

Vashon took her hands. Too much distance, too much estrangement between them for a hug. Still, family was family. "What do you want from me this time?"

"Always to the point, _mon frère_. There is something I want. I need your help, your, shall we say, resources, to obtain it. The black orchid."

"You want a name." Vashon's tone was blunt.

"That's all. An experienced thief. I expect merely a simple breaking and entering. I have an inside man who can supply information, codes, and such,"

"What about Five-O? McGarrett's been putting pressure on me and it's affecting my business interests. I prefer not to be involved."

"Always McGarrett, Honoré." she taunted. "You are becoming too cautious. Are you letting him control you?"

"I prefer to think of it as protecting my investments."

"Too cautious," she repeated. "Besides, I have the perfect man to take the blame. Nero Wolfe."

Vashon raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Still haven't forgiven him? That's your business. Take care of it yourself. As you said, it's only a simple theft." He turned quickly and walked away adding, "And keep my name out of it."

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Archie Goodwin:**_

Wolfe, as usual, ate his breakfast in his room; I decided to check out the local eateries. Of course, I wasn't expecting Fritz's buttermilk pancakes and Vermont maple syrup, but I was pleasantly surprised by the thick slices of French toast topped with sugared macadamia nuts and guava syrup and washed down with Kona coffee served at a beachside bistro, I'd definitely have to ask _(one didn't tell)_ Fritz to add the dish to his repertoire.

As I've said before, Wolfe is a man who lives by a set schedule. So, promptly at 11 AM, I presented myself, expecting to be greeted with his usual "Good morning, Archie. Did you sleep well?" Instead, I was greeted with a surprised "What is that you are wearing?"

"An aloha shirt, Boss. Everybody around here wears them." _Except Five-O cops. _ I didn't voice the thought. Wolfe considers cops a necessary annoyance, existing only to remove murderers from his presence once he'd unmasked them.

"Instructions, Archie," he continued. "Arrange for a limousine to take us to Dr. Ito's greenhouses this afternoon." He settled his bulk in an oversized chair, called for beer, and went back to his book.

I didn't expect to tangle with the cops - after all, we were here for orchids - but knowing who's who in the local law never hurts. I headed for the _Star Bulletin_, flashed a card identifying me as a member of the press, dropped Lon Cohen's name, and spent an informative half hour with one of their editors. I just never figured the guy would be a friend of McGarrett's. Or that in less than twenty-four hours, we'd be meeting the man himself and not on friendly terms.

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Five-O:**_

"Phone call for you, Boss." Jenny's voice interrupted the daily staff meeting. "It's Mike Nomura from the _Star Bulletin."_

McGarrett motioned for his detectives to stay as he put the phone on speaker.

"Morning, Steve," the editor's voice echoed from the speaker. "Had someone drop by today; said he was from a New York newspaper. He mentioned Lon Cohen's name, so I assumed he worked for the _Gazette. _ The guy claimed he was working on a series about police units in different states."

"So why go to you?"

"I wondered that myself, so I decided to give you a heads up. The guy's name is Archie Goodwin. He's about Kono's height, slim and muscular. Has a bit of a swagger. Know him?"

"Danno's met him. And, thanks." Steve hung up the phone. "Looks like Wolfe is checking out the local cop shop. I wonder why? Check into it, Danno. Try calling this Lon Cohen."

"Lon Cohen, _New York Gazette_. On it," Williams left to carry out his latest assignment and to hunt for an aspirin. Dealing with private eyes always gave him a headache.

_o-o-o-o-o_

* * *

_**Note: **__Fuji Kobiaji is borrowed from McHale's Navy; LeBeau, from Hogan's Heroes. In both cases, no copyright infringement is intended._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Scene of the Crime**

* * *

_**Archie Goodwin:**_

Orchids, orchids, and more orchids! Wolfe could not have been more pleased. He meandered down the greenhouse's aisles, complementing Professor Ito on his specimens and asking questions about his experiments in hybridization. The big man stopped short at a particularly spectacular Dendrobium, a pale green flower edged in turquoise fading into rose.

"Beautiful! An exquisite blossom. I congratulate you."

"Thanks, Mr. Wolfe," Ito replied, "but this orchid is not my work. The hybrid was produced by Mrs. Malina Kalakaua. She's displaying several of her plants at the orchid show.

_Kalakaua. Where have I heard that name recently? Yeah, there's a Kalakaua in Five-O. Might be a relative. _I filed the information for future reference.

Ito's "Now, let me introduce you to my pride and joy, the black orchid" interrupted my thoughts.

"Beautiful! Magnificent!" Wolfe murmured as he stood in an admiration bordering on adoration of the plants. He was right. The velvet-black blossoms undershot with tones of navy blue and blood red, their petals spotted here and there with brilliant color, were indeed magnificent. "The photos in the report of the National Botanic Garden don't even begin to do them justice."

I could see the signs of a case of orchid envy on Wolfe's face as he asked, "How did you discover this flower?"

Ito regaled us with the story of his adventures in the Central American rain forests. Wolfe shuddered slightly at the mention of tents, venomous spiders, snakes, swollen rivers, soaking, humid air. The professor was definitely the Indiana Jones of orchid hunters!

Wolfe began to question the scientist on his plans for propagation of the species when he was interrupted by a young man in a lab smock. "Pardon me, Professor," he said apologetically, "your next appointment is waiting in your office."

"My assistant, Eric Kim," Ito apologized as he looked at his watch. "I really have lost track of the time. Mustn't keep a lady waiting. Eric will be able to answer any questions you may have. I hope to see you at the exhibit."

Kim gave Wolfe some information on Ito's plan for propagation of the new plant adding, "Dr. Ito also brought back three corms. He told me he planned to give one of them to you as a fellow orchidist." He handed the boss one of the precious specimens; Wolfe received it as if he'd just been given the key to Ft. Knox. He bowed his thanks before we left for the hotel.

Kim smiled. He'd set up the fall guy nicely. The lady would be pleased

_o-o-o-o-o_

Once back at the Royal Hawaiian, Wolfe settled at his desk and studied his new prize. From the look on his face, I could tell he was contemplating how best to nourish this promise of incredible beauty. He was probably already imagining how one of its flowers would someday adorn his desk. I decided to go exploring.

As I studied the tourist brochures in the lobby, I noticed that the curly-haired kid cop I'd seen yesterday was watching me. He was accompanied by a big Hawaiian _(Kalakaua? I wondered...) _and a couple of uniformed officers_. _I wasn't surprised when the kid spoke up.

"Mr. Goodwin, I hope you and Mr. Wolfe enjoyed your visit with Dr. Ito. I was a bit surprised that you could take time away from your cases."

"Been doing your homework, Williams," I said. "I guess turnabout is fair play."

"You talked to the _Star Bulletin, _I talked to the _Gazette. _Lon Cohen is a friend of my Aunt Clara's," he explained with a smile. "She knows just about anybody who's anybody in New York."

"Maybe I should turn in my detective's license," I laughed. "Guess we'll be seeing each other at the show." I headed for the entrance.

"If you're lookin' for somethin' to eat, bruddah, we're goin' to dis great barbeque place," the big Hawaiian said. "Come with us. We can swap stories!"

I went. The food was good and the stories even better. By the time we left, we were on a first name basis. Must have been that Hawaiian hospitality. Some NYPD cops I know could take lessons.

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Five-O**_

Dan yawned as he entered McGarrett's office early next morning. He swallowed a gulp of coffee and yawned again.

"Late night, Danno?" his boss smirked.

"No, swapping stories with Archie Goodwin," Williams explained. "He went out to dinner with Kono and me and we got to talking . . . and talking. They're not here for a case. Wolfe wanted to meet with Doc Ito and talk orchids."

"Orchids," Steve groaned. "How's the security going for all those valuable plants?"

"I checked at the Royal this morning. Kono, Chin, and hotel security are managing things OK. Some of the growers are already setting up. I'll go over later."

The phone's insistent ring interrupted the conversation. _"Steve," _Duke's voice was laced with concern. _ "I'm at Ito's lab. There's been a break-in and a murder. Ito's assistant, Kim. And the black orchids are missing."_

"On our way. Call Che and Bergman."

_"On their way, Steve."_

McGarrett motioned for Williams to join him as he rushed from the office.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"All right, gentlemen, what have we got?" Steve barked as he barreled into the greenhouse. "Danno, talk to Professor Ito; Duke, Doc, anything?"

Lukela spoke first. "The professor entered the greenhouse at about eight thirty this morning. He's the one who found the body. The pots containing the orchids were smashed and the plants probably wrapped in burlap. Nothing else seems to have been taken."

"Professor?" McGarrett addressed the academic.

"It's just as the officer said," the man replied. "I was meeting with colleagues and orchid fanciers most of the day. In fact, I had a dinner appointment yesterday evening, so Eric volunteered to lock up for me. Poor boy, he didn't deserve this." Emotion choked Ito's voice.

"Why would a thief smash the pots?" Danny wondered.

"The pots are quite heavy and the blossoms are unmistakable," Ito explained. "He probably wanted to hide them and make them easier to carry."

'I'm sorry to have to ask you this, Professor," McGarrett said, "but we'll need a list of recent appointments, also the names of anyone who may have been jealous of your find."

"You mean besides every orchid fancier in the country?" Ito smiled wanly. "My appointment book is in my office. I'll get it. I . . . I have to call Eric's parents." His voice faltered. "Oh, God, how do I tell them?"

"Would you like me to . . . ?" Williams offered as he accompanied the scientist to his office.

"Thanks, Danny, but no. This is something I have to do myself. Eric was my student . . . my friend." He brushed away a tear.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Steve waited a few minutes before waving Bergman over. "What can you tell me? Cause? Time of death?"

"This is only preliminary," the ME responded. "Cause of death, gunshot wound to the chest. Time, at least six hours ago from the degree of rigor. I can tell you more after I complete the autopsy." He told the ambulance attendants to remove the body. "I'll have the report for you as soon as possible." Acknowledging Steve's thanks, he followed the attendants from the greenhouse.

"Che?" McGarrett called to the forensic specialist.

"Nothing much yet. Lots of fingerprints, most of them probably Ito's and Kim's. Some may be visitors, students, could be just about anybody. I'll have HPD run them." He moved to one of the benches. "This is where the orchids were kept. I've taken samples of the spilled potting mix as well as the mix from the lab supplies but I'd like Dr. Ito's opinion on a few things. I'll check with him after I run a few tests."

"Mr. McGarrett? I have my appointment book." Ito said quietly as he and Dan returned.

"Thanks, Professor." He gently placed a hand on the other's shoulder as he heard a tremor in his voice. "How are you doing?"

"I . . . I called Eric's parents. It's the hardest phone call I've ever made. He was a good boy . . . a good assistant . . ." His voice trailed off. "Mr. and Mrs. Kim would like to talk to you. I wrote their phone number in my appointment book."

Steve indicated that he would speak to them later then asked if anything besides the orchids had been taken.

Ito looked around. Checking the potting table, he groaned, "One of the corms."

"Were any of your visitors here while you were busy elsewhere?"

Ito nodded. "Nero Wolfe."

_o-o-o-o-o_

**_Note: _ **_Indiana Jones first appeared on the silver screen in 1981. However, for the sake of referencing him in the story, I imagine him as a well-known archeology professor. No copyright infringement is intended._


End file.
